Angel Cartel Naval Shipyard
right|128px|Logo Angel Cartel Vorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Angel Cartel-Werft Popup: The Angel Cartel has established a firm presence in this Deadspace Complex. They use it as a naval construction bas but reports claim that they perform some testing of shield prototype inside. These rumors remain largely unconfirmed. The area is extremely dangerous and the inner pockets are off limits to everyone but the key players in the Angel Cartel DED Threat Assessment: Critical (10 of 10) Mit etwas Glück kann man die Aggro in allen Abschnitten etwas kontrollieren, weil nicht immer alle Schiffe auf einmal angreifen. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Angel Cartel Naval Shipyard 1Popup: This pocket serves as a scanning and identification post for the gatekeepers, habitation for the workers in the complex and a place of commerce for businessmen who mainly deal in technology, energy or mineral resources. '' *16-17 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim/Throne) *2 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *10 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) *5-6 Re-deployable Cruise Missile Batteries *4 Stasis Towers *1 Boss Battleship (Purple Particle Research Patrol) Dieser erste Abschnitt ist der schwerste im gesamten Komplex. Die Purple Particle Research Patrol bringt Tech2 Salvage und evtl. Domination Loot. Bei den Strukturen hinterlassen die Habitation Modules ein ppar Trade Goods, die Cargo Rigs ein paar Module. Es müssen in dieser Pocket keine Gegner abgeschossen werden, um das Gate benutzen zu können. Nach Abschuss der Stasis Tower lässt sich diese Pocket dadurch blitzen. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Cartel Naval Shipyard 2Popup: ''Previous reports have indicated this first deadspace pocket is nowhere near as dangerous to enter as the rest of them. It serves as a scanning and identification post for the gatekeepers, habitation for the workers in the complex and a place of commerce for businessmen who mainly deal in technology, energy or mineral resources. '' *5 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Throne) *12 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Praefectus/Tribuni/Tribunus) *10-12 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Haunter) *8 Tower Sentry Angel III *1 Boss Battleship (General Hixous Puxley) Der General Hixous Puxley bringt Tech2 Salvage und evtl. Domination Loot. Die Bunker lassen evtl. etwas Munition fallen, wenn man sie abschiesst. Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Cartel Naval Shipyard 3Popup: ''Earlier reports have indicated huge arrays of armor fittings guarded by automatic sentries and patrolling pilots. This deadspace pocket is equipped and staffed to service an entire fleet of ships in record time, whether it be armoring, hull modifications or other types of structural upgrades. The service is expensive, but extremely fast and reliable. *6 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *7 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribunus) *18 Destroyers (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) *6 Angel Cruise Missile Batteries *6 Tower Sentry Angel III *6 Stasis Towers *1 Boss Battleship (Supply Headman) *Docked & Loaded Mammoth (Struktur) Die Docked & Loaded Mammoth lässt ein 21st Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, der Supply Headman bringt Tech2 Salvage und evtl. Domination Loot. Die Cargo Rigs und die Small Armories lassen evtl. etwas Munition fallen, wenn man sie abschiesst. Vierter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Cartel Naval Shipyard 4Popup: This surprisingly small drydock dispatches ships with great efficiency. Incredibly talented and exacting, the Angel ship builders charge exorbitant prices and thus most of their customers come from the wealthier end of the pilot spectrum. *8 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *10 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribunus) *10 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) *2 Angel Cruise Missile Batteries *2 Stasis Towers *Megathron under frantic repair (Struktur) Die Megathron under frantic repair hat Named Tech1 Loot, evtl. Domination Loot und benötigt über 2000 DPS, um den Passive Tank zu brechen. Fünfter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Cartel Naval Shipyard 5Popup: A pilot who entered this pocket previously managed to give out only a brief distress signal before his ship was destroyed. The revived clone remembered nothing from the incident, which indicates the destruction happened almost instantly and most likely caused too much terror for the experience to register in his mind before it was coded and transmitted. *9 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *16 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribuni/Tribunus) *4 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) *4 Stasis Towers *1 Boss Battleship (Antimatter Channeler) Der Antimatter Channeler verursacht alle 60 Sekunden recht happigen Schaden. Es empfiehlt sich ein Speedtank und/oder Omni-Resistenzen, da der Schaden auf alle 4 Damage-Types ausfällt. Der Antimatter Channeler macht in den seltene fällen Kritische Treffer und kann tengus mit einem Schuß zerstören (volley schaden 8k - 10k nach ressi) Nach Abschuss lässt er ein 23th Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, ausserdem besteht die Chance auf Domination Loot. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site